Ron's Story
by ChicagoPDfan
Summary: Ron tells Hermione what he's imagined for them and their future together as a married couple. At first she's nervous but then can actually see his story happening. My first fic! please review! Rated M for later chapters. The 1st ch. is kinda short:/
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fic. I based it off a dream i had last night! soo it might be crap. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It had been about a year since their wedding day. By now they had been settled and all preoccupied in their new home finally as a married couple. They still couldn't grasp the idea that they were married. It didn't seem real to them or like they could even get this far together. There the lay, sleeping side by side, Ron with one arm wrapped around Hermione's waist the other nudged underneath her head. Ron was woken up by Hermione's quiet shiver. He pulled her close.  
>"You okay?" he whispered against her silky hair.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." She rolled over so they were face to face.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"No no, I'm fine. Promise." she said kissing his nose. "Now go back to sleep."

Hermione stayed laying with her face towards Ron's and nudged her head into his collarbone, and with a soft sigh, attempted to fall back asleep. "I love you." She whispered into his chest. "I love you more." he said with a grin. She quietly laughed and snuggled in closer to him. He couldn't beleive it. She was all his. He had her to himself and no one could change that. The sun was peeking through their bedroom curtains early that Saturday morning. Hermione heard Ron groan as it if it was painful for the sun to be peering into their room. He rolled over onto his back throwing their comforter over his face. "It's too bloody early to be awake." He groaned. Hermione laughed her cute little laugh that he had always loved. "Ron, it's 10:45." she said with a slight chuckle. "Well, considering it's a Saturday morning, I'd still like to be asleep!" he said as he yawned. Hermione gripped the comforter and ripped it off him while laughing at his adorableness. She rolled over so she was ontop of him with her chin slightly pressing into his chest. She looked up at him. "Well goodmorning Mr. Grumpy-Pants! You hadn't planned to sleep the day away had you?" She said with a grin. He propped him self up against the headboard and grabbed Hermione by the waist so she was sitting on his lap. She gazed into his eyes smiling. "For your information, I'm not grumpy, just a tad bit tired that's all." he grinned.  
>"Well perhaps that's because you and Harry had stayed out all last night." she said. "Or, maybe it's because we were just having a good ol' heart-to-heart bestmate conversation for three hours." He said. "Well, either way, it's time to get up!" She cheered.<br>Hermione got up off his lap and sat next to him with her arm wrapped around his. Laying a head on his shoulder, "Ron?" she mumbled.  
>"Yes 'Mione?"<p>

"Ron, have you ever thought about life together? I mean, like have you ever thought about our future?"

"Well, o'course I have. Sometimes when i wake up in the middle of the night I roll over just to watch you sleep and fantasized about what our life together will be like in the next year or two." he explained.

She looked up at him. "Really? What have you imagined?"

"You really want to know?" he questioned.

"Yes, i really do."

"Well, the one I'm most excited about is us having a baby on the way." he said, finally meeting her gaze.

She jumped as if she was in shock, but not enough to make him notice. "I..I-"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story love?" he said cutting her off. She nodded against his shoulder.  
>He acted out his every move as he told her. "Well, I've pictured waking up to your beautiful little face as you're sound asleep. Kissing your nose." He kissed her nose with a grin. "Bringing you close by wrapping my arms around your shoulders as you tuck your head under my chin. Then when you woke up our eyes met and we both smile. I peck you upon your lips, and tell you 'I love you' and you sigh and hold me close."<br>She could tell where this was going, and she didn't know if she was prepared for it or not. "I..I need to get into the shower, I have a few errands to run today." She said nervously as she looked away. "Well, alright. We can continue this tomorrow." He knew she was afraid of what was coming next. He could feel it.

She got up out of bed with only one of Ron's old t-shirts on. He couldn't help but stare as she walked into the bathroom. It had only been a few days since their last shag but right now he just felt the need to give her some time before tell her the rest of his story. He truly did want to have a baby with Hermione, but they hadn't talked about it as much as he'd liked to. Which is exactly where his story was headed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews on the first chapter!:) They prettty much made my day. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if i did i would die.

Ron woke up to a sleeping Hermione nudged up against his right arm. He sighed softly and pulled her close. It had been two days since he had started to tell her his story. Hermione was nervous for the fact that Ron had actually thought about their future together. She would've never expected something that heartfelt coming from him, well atleast not that early in the morning. There they lay, arm in arm, body against body.  
>Ron had managed to fall back asleep for a few hours and then eventually woke up to Hermione rolling over ontop of him lying down on his stiff chest. She layed her head sideways so her ear was pressed up against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. Just a few minutes later Ron woke up to his gorgeous wife staring into his eyes with her adorable smile. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." she laughed. "Look who's talking! I already woke up once this morning but you were still asleep and i got bored and decided to go back to bed." He said. "Mhmmm." Hermione groaned. "Honest! It wasn't even light outside yet and the bloody gutter outside our window kept dripping. We really should fix that. I mean, it's not like we literally have to fix it, we are wizards ya know." He said with a grin.<p>

Hermione had started to drift away towards the whole 'resort to doing magic because I'm to lazy to do it myself' way of life, unlike Ron who was too lazy to use the microwave to make his popcorn the other night and used magic instead because one, he didn't feel like getting up off the couch, and two, because he was much to impatient to sit there and wait the WHOLE two minutes for it to pop.

"I'll call the repair man later today." She mumbled.

"Blood hell Hermione! Just use magic! That's what it's there for!" Ron shouted with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Ronald, I am not going to turn into a lazy bum like yourself who can't even wait for popcorn to pop!" She laughed

"Oh come on. That was only the one time!" He smiled.

"Either way, I will call the repair man later today and see if he has time to come and fix it." She said.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Weasley." He said smiling. He loved the feeling of her new name roll of the tip of his tongue. She smiled. "So what do you have planned for today 'Mione?" Ron asked. "Nothing much really, just little errands here and there." "Mind if I come along?" he grinned. "Ronald! Don't be silly, Of course you can!" she shouted. Little did he know that she had planned to go into London to go shopping at Muggle stores for some new work clothes. Ron hated shopping at Muggle stores. He always felt so awkward and out of place. He'd much rather be at the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. But of course, that wasn't the case.

After a minute or two of playing footsies, Hermione started to sit up to get off the bed and go get herself ready for the day when Ron grabbed her by the wrist. "Love, come back to bed." he pleaded.  
>"Ron, it's almost eleven. That'd be the fifth time we've slept in just this week alone. I need to go get ready." She knew what he was trying to do. She knew that he was going to try to tell her the rest of his story, but to be honest, she wasn't as mentally prepared for it as she'd liked to be. "Hermione. Please. Just come sit. Ten minutes tops. Promise." He said smiling. She didn't know which way to go. She knew that she could get away with saying no and that he wouldn't object but she didn't want to hurt his feelings again. "Fine. Ten minutes. Go."<p>

He looked into her eyes smiling. "I know you've had weird feelings about this but I feel as if you're running away from it. So, I'm just going to come right out and say it." There was a short pause and he could hear Hermione swallow. He looked down and looked back up where their eyes met. "Her-"  
>"-Ron. I know where this is going." She said cutting him off, as usual. "Oh do you now?" he said. "Well, if this is your little 'imagination' story, then yes."<br>Ron sat there for a minute with a blank look on his face. She had caught onto him. 'Well, time for plan B' he thought. "And where do you think I'm going to take this? First of all, yes you're right. Second of all, will you ever let me talk?" He smiled. Hermione laughed quietly. "You know what, I'm sorry.  
>Just keep going, I promise I won't interrupt again." She apologized. "Thank you." He said. "I had thought many times of how I was going to tell you this story,<br>but I could never come up with a brilliant way of telling it. So, I've decided, I'm just going to do it." He said. "Do what Ron?" she questioned. "This." he kissed her.

"Now, before I begin, if you have any questions or anything to say just let me know and I'll stop. Okay?" he said. She nodded softly. She'd always trusted Ron so she decided to just let him to 'do his thing'. "So, Hermione, I've been thinking." 'Wow, theres a first' she thought. "I've been thinking that, well, we've been married for about a year now, and we haven't really talked about it, well, atleast not an in depth conversation." he said staring at his twiddling thumbs. He stopped. "About what Ron?" she knew where he was going, but she just wanted to get him back on track, after all, his ten minutes were almost up. She guessed he didn't beleive that she actually meant only ten minutes. "Oh, sorry, well...alright. I'm just going to come out and say it." he paused. What was he doing? The antisipation was building up in her chest. "Ron?" She said pulling his face towards hers by his chin. "I know what you're thinking about Ron, and well, I've been thinking about it too." she said. 'Hermione had been thinking about it too? No way. She must be thinking about something else. We haven't even talked about it yet!' He pondered. "I...I um, well..." She studdered. "I want to have a baby too, Ron." His hands dropped to his sides slamming against the down comforter.  
>'Oh, well i guess she was thinking about it!' He said to himself mentally. He looked her in the eyes. "Really? With me?" he asked. "No Ron, Dumbledore! Honestly,<br>Ron, who did you think I would be talking about?" she said. He laughed quietly. Hermione Jane Gran- Weasley, had wanted to have a baby with HIM. Ronald B-  
>illius Weasley. 'What on earth was she thinking? I must've hit the lotto. Of all people, the most bloody amazing women on the entire planet, wants to have a baby with ME?' "Ron? Hellllooo?" she said waving her hand infront of his face. "Oh, um...sorry 'bout that. Are you sure Hermione?" he said looking back up at her. "We haven't even talked about it!"<p>

"Well, then lets talk now!" she said.

"Okay, well... What's there to talk about?" he said.

"Uh, good question." She said.

"Well, then uh...when should we start... you know...trying?" he said. He couldn't beleive what was happening. He felt like an eleven year old first year again.

"Well, obviously not right now, your ten minutes is up!" She smiled. 'Bloody Hermione and her bloody schedules.' he thought.

"Oh, well then I guess we'll talk later?" he questioned her as she was starting to get out of bed.

"Yes, Ron, we'll talk later. She got on her hands and knees and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Then she crawled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
>'What in God's green earth just happened?' He thought. That had gone a lot easier than he had originally planned.<p>

Hermione walked into the bathroom like she was completely fine. As soon as she closed the door she leaned her back up against it and took a deep breath. "What in the world did I just do" she whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Again, thank you for the lovely reviews! I try to get these up as soon as I can, I can usually crank one out in like 20-40 minutes so hopefully that trend will continue! btww...writing like the last half of this chapter felt reallly awkward...haha Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Harry Potter, but i don't.

"Ron, hurry up we're going to be late again!" Hermione shouted down the hallway to their bedroom. The two were headed to the Burrow for dinner with Ron's parents, Ginny, and Harry. "Relax 'Mione! I'm almost finished!" he yelled back. She honestly could not figure out why Ron took longer to get ready than she did. Ron slammed the bathroom door closed and walked quickly down the hall to Hermione. "Bloody hell, I've only been getting ready for ten minutes! And why does it matter, we're just going for dinner with my parents, it's no big deal." He said before kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely." he said smiling then kissed her on the other cheek. "Thank you." she said blushing and fixing his collar. "All ready to go love?" he asked. She nodded.

-  
>The table had gotten quite quiet once Mrs. Weasley had brought out the loads of food she had prepared. The clatter of forks and knives against the dinner plates filled the room. Finally, Ginny decided to break the silence. "So Ron, Hermione, anything new with you two?" she asked not taking her eyes off her food. Ron and Hermione both gave eachother a quick look. Were they going to say anything, were they not going to say anything? Ron shrugged at Hermione and mouthed, "If you want to we can. It's up to you." Ginny cleared her throat finally looking up at the two of them. "Anything new?" she repeated. "Uh...well...no not really. How about you and Harry?" he asked. "Well, good question." Ginny said. She looked at Harry. "Harry and I are having a baby." She smiled. "Mum and Dad already know but we wanted to tell you two to your face." she said. Hermione dropped her fork and it clanged against her plate. She smiled. "That's wonderful Ginny, really!" Hermione said. Deep down she was disgusted. Ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten married a month later Ginny and Harry had gotten married. Then Ron and Hermione bought their first house, not even two weeks later Harry and Ginny had just put a down-<br>payment on their new abode. It always felt like Harry and Ginny were trying to one-up Ron and Hermione. At first Hermione didn't see it when Ron told her what he felt but now she really understood. Almost as if Harry and Ginny were going to have a baby before them so they could be one step ahead of them. "Oh wait Ginny, I almost forgot! Everyone, Hermione and I are going to try and have a baby!" He smiled staring right at Ginny. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness this is wonderful news!" Mrs. Weasley cheered. Ron smiled. Hermione hit him with her knee under the table. He looked at her with question on his face. "Ron, um, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said. "Anything love" He said glancing back at Ginny with a smirk on his face. "Ron, what in the world was that for?" she said smacking his shoulder. "What? I told you Hermione, they're trying to one-up us! We just have to be one step ahead of schedule. They've always tried to get ahead of us and now it's our turn." He explained. She had a worried look on her face. "Oh alright then. Well, I guess we should go back to the table then don't you think?" she said looking up at Ron. "Sure, but after one more thing." he said "Ron, really they'-" He kissed her tenderely. She kissed back. "Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley, I am so delighted to be having a baby with you." he kissed her again. She smiled. "Ron, love, we haven't even tried yet, don't get ahead of yourself." she teased. "Oh, yes. Well, I am still so delighted to be eventually have a baby with you." He smiled. She kissed his cheek.

Ron and Hermione had gotten back to their flat stuffed with Mrs. Weasley's delicious dinner feast. "I don't think I'm going to eat for another week." Ron groaned.  
>Hermione looked at him, "We'll see how long that lasts" she laughed. He smiled at her. "You not eating is like me not reading. It's not humanly possible." she said.<br>They both laughed. Hermione got up and walked over to Ron and sat on his lap and layed her head on his left shoulder. They were both quiet for a few minutes then Ron kissed Hermione's forehead. "Ron, we never really talked about when we're going to start...you know..." she said. He sighed. "Well, I suppose we could do that now?"  
>he looked at her. He kissed her. "Well, alright then." she sat up straight and got off his lap. The fact that she was on his lap made it all too tempting for there to be no conversation at all. "So...what do we need to 'discuss'?" he asked. There it was again. Neither of them knew what should be discussed in this situation. It was kind of a spur of the moment plan. "I've discussed enough for one life, maybe we should just cut to the chase and make it happen." She said quickly. "If you say so." Ron said.<br>She grabbed his face by his cheeks. "Ronald Weasley, look at me. I'm your wife, I'm not going anywhere. Now, are we going to do this or not?" she said softly. She could feel a burning sensation rise through her chest. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. "Are you ready?" She said. He nodded once and swallowed. 'What had gotten into her? She's never like this!' He thought to himself. Before he knew it she was un-tying his black silk tie and throwing it across the room." 'Mione, wait." he said inbetween breaths.  
>He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He plopped her on their large king size bed and she laughed. She layed on her back while Ron got on his hands and knees over her body. After about five minutes of intense snogging, they had been completely down to their knickers. Ron stopped and looked down at his nearly naked wife. He swallowed so loud Hermione could hear it. "Let's make a baby." He whispered and smiled and started kissing her again.<p>

Ron sat up against their headboard lifting Hermione onto his lap. She stared him in the eyes and started kissing him deeply again. Ron gripped Hermione by her hips and started lifting her up and down until he was so far inside her they both moaned. "Blooody helllll Hermione." he breathed. Her breathing got unusually heavy for about five minutes while she was meeting Ron's every thrust. "Ooooh goooddddd Ronnnn" she moaned. Even though they both couldn't breathe they didn't stop. Hermione had such a tight grip on his ginger locks that she was probably ripping his hair out but he didn't seem to mind. He then layed her down on her back and glided his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh. Hermione cringed at his every moved. It felt so bloody good she didn't want it to be over. She grabbed his hips and pulled them down in one swift motion onto his. Ron began moving in and out of her faster and harder each thrust. "Ronnn. Whatever...you...do..." she groaned inbetween each breath. They then groaned concurrently. Hermione could feel Ron ejaculate his warmth inside her as it spread she screamed louder. Not many minutes later, Hermione groaned and did the same. They both stopped thrusting on eachother while Ron still kept his muscle inside of Hermione. "That...was...amazing." Ron said inbetween each exhale. He bent down and rested his forehead on Hermione's. She let a soft quiet laugh escape her.  
>"I know." she grinned. "Do you think we did anything?" Ron asked. "Not sure, I have a pretty good feeling, but we won't know for sure for a few weeks." He nodded. "Okay." He kissed her deeply and she kissed back. Ron rolled over onto the otherside of their bed. Hermione scooted over so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder, "That was unbeleivable Ron." she sighed. He leaned his head over and kissed the top of her head on her soft silky hair. "I love you...so much." she murmured. "...you too" Ron said still panting. He threw his head back against the pillow and sighed. "Bloody hell." She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "So, now what?" he asked. "Now, we wait." she replied.<p>

I don't know how i feel about this chapter:/ Lemme know what you think and what i should change. It's not my favorite of the three:/ Sorry if i let you downn!

-Morgan 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been reallly busy...watching HP...im guilty. Sorry! Anyways, Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Hermione, I'm home!" Ron shouted as he walked through the door into their flat.

"In here!" She shouted.

"Where's here?" Ron shouted back.

"The office!" she replied.

Ron walked down the hall to their quaint little office and saw his wife standing infront of the large, wooden stained bookshelf that held atleast one hundred books. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his lips against her neck. "Found you." he laughed and then kissed her cheek. She turned around so they were face to face.

"Hello love." she said kissing him tenderly.

"Hello darling. How was your day?" Ron smiled.

"Not too shabby." She grinned.

"Oh, well lucky you then. When I stopped by the shop to see George earlier this afternoon he had me put loads of these exploding snitches away and they were all going mad"  
>he said.<p>

"Well, I'm sorry dear. Would you like me to do anything about it?" She smiled. She was obviously just talking to talk but obviously Ron couldn't see that.

"Actually, yes. I wouldn't of had to go in there today if I weren't so distracted. Then I would've thought twice about walking in there today!" He complained.

"And you being distracted is my fault?" She took her arms away from around his neck. She gave him a confused look. He took his hands off of her waist.

"Yes, Hermione it is." He said.

"And why is that?" she questioning him.

"Because we shagged nearly a week ago and we still don't know if you're pregnant or not! You said it would only take a couple of weeks until we found out but it can't possibly take this long, can it Hermione?" He nearly shouted. She looked down at their feet nearly ontop of eachother. She paused for a moment.

"I- I haven't looked into it yet." She whispered.

"Well why not? It's not just youuurr baby Hermione. It's mine too!" he said.

"Yes, Ron. But the thing is, I just don't think I'm ready to find out yet!" she said looking back up at him.

"Well what did you expect Hermione? Honestly, you think your body waits 'til you're ready' to become pregnant? I don't think so!" He exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley you listen to me right now. We will find out when I'm ready. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Now, do we want to go out for dinner tonight or shall we eat in?" she asked him.

"It's up to you." he said.

"Why is it always up to me? We're partners in this you can't always just be throwing these decisions at me you know." she said.

"Relax 'Mione it's just about where we're eating tonight! It's not like I have any say in whether we get to know we're having a baby or not anyway so why does this make any difference?" he nearly shouted.

"Really? Are we back to that again? Bloody hell Ronald. If you want to know then why don't you become a Healer and find out yourself?" she screamed. He always loved when she cursed. Whether it was during a fight or not.

"Then maybe I will!" he shouted back. At this point they were nearly a foot apart from eachother.

"Fine!" she shouted. He walked out of the room and into their bedroom and slammed the door. Hermione sat down in the black leather swivel chair her parent's had bought them. She slouched down and stared at her stomach. 'Maybe Ron was right, maybe I should go see a Healer and find out.' she thought while poking her stomach. 'Absolutely not!' she thought again. She would not let him win this one. She sat up. 'I can't stay mad at him forever over something this silly' she thought again. She got up, opened the office door and peered her head through the doorway down the hall towards their bedroom. She tip-toed out the door and down the hallway to their bedroom door. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Ron?" she asked.

"What." he said flatly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He sighed. "Well it is your room to you know." he said.

She opened the door slowly. "Ron I-" she started. He cut her off.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk and yelled at you for something that's nearly completely your decision." He kept going on and on.

"Ron! Stop." she said grabbing him by the chin. "Look at me." she demaned. He looked up at her. "It's okay. You have a right to know. So, I've decided-" she took a deep breath- "I'll make an appointment with the Healer in the morning." She said softly. "But Hermione, you don't have to. We can wait if it's that important to you." he told her. "No Ron. We're in this together. It's both of us are in or it's not happening." She smiled up at him. "Oh alright." he smiled. She kissed him softly on the lips and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
>She looked up at him with her arms around his neck, his around her waist. "I love you, Ronald Billius Weasley." she smiled. "I love you to-" he said interupting himself with a kiss on her lips. She laughed at him mid snog. He stopped and looked down at his wife. "I really hope we're having a baby." he smiled. "Me too." she did the same. She pecked him on the lips and walked away. "And where do you think you're going missy?" he shouted down to her as she was already halfway down the hall. "Well why don't you follow me and find out for yourself?" she laughed. "I'm not that smart enough to think of that! You're the smart one!" he shouted back. He heard her chuckle from down the hall. 'What was she getting him into?' he pondered. He had followed her laughter down the hallway from their bedroom around the corner and up the spiral staircase that led to their attic. He opened the door to see Hermione sitting in a yellow rocking chair. Surrounding her was a baby's crib, baby toys, blankets, rattles, anything baby you can imagine, it was there. "What in the bloody hell is all this?" he gazed at her. "Well what does it look like?" she laughed. "Where did it come from?" He asked her, moving a few steps closer. "All over the place." she said.<br>"Well, how long has it been here?" he asked her, still looking extremely confused. "Oh, well, for about seven or eight months." she smiled. "Seven or eight- that means- Hermione, we've only been married for 11 and a half." he explained. "And your point being?" she questioned him. "Well-" she cut him off. "Ron, I've had this for a while, I thought about it long before we even discussed this whole 'situation'. I've always wanted a baby with you. But apparently, you're too thick to realize that." she smiled. He walked over to her so their faces were nearly an inch apart. "Well, thick or not, this is probably the most adorable thing i've seen you do." he smiled. She laughed. "Hermione Weasley, will you have a baby with me?" he asked her.  
>"Well Ron, I think we're a bit too far past that part of the process don't you think?" she laughed. "Yes, well." he stopped and kissed her deeply and she kissed back. He now was sitting down in the yellow rocker and had his legs spread so Hermione could sit on his lap comfortably. They snogged intensely for nearly fourty-five minutes until one of them decided to come up for air.<br>Ron ended up carrying Hermione back to their bedroom where they continued snogging, but this time not nearly as long.  
>-<p>

Hermione woke up and stared blankly at the ceiling when she felt Ron's lips brush down her neck. They both laughed. "Well good morning to you too Ronald." she smiled at him while she rolled over. He kissed her nose. "Welp, today's the day." she smiled. "Yep, sure is." he replied. "I guess that means we should get ready, our appointment is scheduled for eleven." she said. "Well what time is it now?" he asked her. She rolled over so she could catch a glanse at her alarm clock. It was 10:15. Luckily they wouldn't have to apparate until maybe 10:55. "It's only 10:15, we've got plenty of time." she answered rolling back over to meet his gaze. "Hi." he smiled. She laughed quietly. "Well hello there." she smiled back. He kissed her nose, then her lips, then her chin, then her collarbone, shoulder, bicep, forearm, wrist, then the top of her hand. He looked up at her and laughed. "Are you nervous?" he asked her. "Not too bad, just anxious."  
>she answered. "I see." he replied. "Well, I think the only way I can fix that problem is to go get ready so we can leave, don't you?" he smiled at her. She laughed in reply. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. After setting her down on her feet he bent her over into his arms and kissed her gently. He propped her back up so they were both standing face to face with their arms wrapped round eachother. Within ten minutes they were both ready to go. They grapped arms and apparated to the hospital.<p>

"Hermione Weasley?" a Healer called for the swinging door. "Right here." she raised her hand. They stood up, Ron looked at her in the eyes, "This is it." he smiled. She gripped his hand tight as they walked to the hospital room. Not a minute later another Healer walked through the door. "Well what do we have here?" he said. Shaking Ron and Hermione's hands, "Hermione, if you could just put this robe on and follow me?" he asked her. She nodded. She glanced over at Ron and he nodded in reassurance. Hermione followed the Healer down, what felt like was the longest hallway she'd ever seen, into a brightly lighted room with a hospital bed in the middle surrounded by machines. She swallowed hard. 'This is it' she thought. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "So Mrs. Weasley, are you ready?" she nodded, faking a smile. He handed her a small paper cup with some sort of juice in it. "Here, drink this and then set it aside and call me back in when you're ready." she nodded, "Thank you sir." She took a swig of the syrupy textured liquid and gulped it down. 'That tastes horrid! What are they trying to do poison me?' she thought. she set the cup aside on the metal countertop and hopped off the bed. "All set and ready to go." She told the Healer. "Very well then!" he replied. He smiled at her, "Don't be afraid of the loads of machines surrounding you Mrs. Weasley, they're just for looks." he smiled, "We're wizards, it's not like we're actually going to do litleral work for something we can find out with just a sip of this ol' stuff right here." he said holding up the remains of the liquid in the plastic cup. "Now, just give it a minute or two and it will change color, white means yes,  
>black means no. Alright?" she nodded. "Thank you." She got changed and went and got Ron and brought him back to the room she'd just left and explained the procedure to him. They sat on the hospital bed blankly waiting impatiently for the disgusting liquid to change it's color. Not two minutes later they heard a bubbling noise, the liquid was changing. "I can't look, you look and then show me." she told Ron. "Okay." he said slowly. The liquid had turned white. "Bloody hell." Ron thought aloud. "What?" Hermione uncovered her eyes and turned towards Ron and looked down at the plastic cup. She grinned from ear to ear. He smotherd her face with kisses and they embraced for nearly a minute and a half. "We're having a baby!" she cried. Ron laughed, "I know" he smiled. Hermione cried tears of joy in Ron's arms for another few minutes until they finally controlled themselves and walked nonchalantly out of the hospital hand in hand. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update:/ School started again this week so i haven't had much time:( I totally forgot what else i was gonna say here...oh well, Anyways, HI! and Hope you enjoy:)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.<p>"Well, just got off the phone with my Mum." Ron told Hermione. "Me too. Well, not your mum my mum." she "So, who else is there to tell?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "Harry and Ginny." she whispered. "Well isn't that just lovely." He said sarcastically. "Atleast we know our kid will be cuter than theirs." He smiled at her. She walked closer to him and pecked him on the lips. "And what makes you so sure Mr. Weasley?" She smiled. "Well, for one thing, I'm much more sexier than Harry, and because Ginny's face doesn't stand a chance against your's." he smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. She laughed mid kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He stopped kissing her. "Hermione?" he said looking down at her. "Hm?" she asked back. "This may sound really cheesy, but, ever since I found out we're having a baby, I think I've fallen even more in love with you- if that's even possible." He told her. She looked up at him and gave him that adorable smile he'd always loved, the one where she was trying not to laugh but couldn't quite hold it in, and told him, "Yes, Ronald, that did sound very cheesy, but...Me too." she smiled back. He laughed at her smile and kissed her on the forehead. It had only been 3 days since they found out they were having a baby and neither of them knew what to expect. Of course Hermione had read about it over and over, but according to Ron, 'The books always lie just to make you feel better about yourself. It's a load o' rubbish.' but everytime Hermione would just rolled her eyes. He sighed and wrapped her in his arms for a hug. She layed her right ear on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Her favorite sound. That's one of the other things she loved about their height difference. They stood there in a hug for atleast five minutes until Ron lifted his chin off the top of her head.<p>

She looked up at him, "What's the matter?" she asked him with a confused look on her face. "Nothing, it's just- nevermind." he mumbled. "Ron." Hermione said. He looked back down at her. "You can't keep things from me, you know that. You can tell me anything." she told him playing with the little hairs on the back of his head going down his neck. He loved when she did that. "Honestly love, it's nothing." he reassured her kissing her forehead. He dropped his arms from her waist and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. "You hungry?" he asked her not looking up. She still had a confused look on her face. "N-No. I'm fine." she mumbled. They literally had just eaten lunch an hour ago, how could he possibly be hungry again? Even for Ron he usually waited a good hour and a half inbetween meals. While Ron was rummaging through the refrigerator she was staring at him wondering what he was thinking about. She decided to give him some time and figured he'd come around eventually.

*later that night*

Ron climbed in bed beside Hermione laying his head back on the pillow with a soft sigh trying not to wake Hermione. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Nice try." she yawned. He kissed her forehead, "Sorry love. You been asleep long?" he asked her. "Only a few minutes." she mumbled trying to fall back asleep. He pretended not to hear her and started talking anyway. "So, there's been a lot on my mind lately, and um, well...the thing is..." he started and looked down at Hermione who was already completely unconcious and almost snoring. "Nevermind then..." he sighed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and falling fast asleep. Little did he know that Hermione wasn't even asleep. She was hoping he would've kept rambling and she finally could get some information out of him but it didnt look to happen that way. After about a minute she propped herself up on her right elbow and stared at Ron. "Really? Just like that? You're going to stop?" she said shaking his shoulder. "Herm- what- what are you talking about?" he looked at her puzzled. "You started actually talking to me and then just stopped" she explained. "Well, I- I just assumed you were asleep..." he told her. "You know what happens when you assume Ronald." she lauged at him. "Yes, Hermione, I know, I know. Growing up with Fred and George up your arse can teach you a few things." he laughed at her. She laughed back. "Well honestly Ron, you can't just start talking and try to tell me whats on your mind and then stop." she reminded him. "Sorry love, I won't do it again. Promise." he smiled and kissed her nose. "Now, since I'm awake, what is it that you were going to tell me about?" she asked him. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Well, you know how we're in this little, sort of, 'honey moon stage' right now? Well, to be honest, I really like where we're at right now, and, not to sound like a total arse, but what's going to happen when the baby comes? It's just not going to be the same. I'm going to have to share you with someone else. Yes, I know that I'll be sharing you with our son or daughter, but I like the idea of having you all to myself. I probably sound like a jerk right now, but I just needed to get that off my chest. Sorry." he looked down at her hands that were now engulfing his face. She smiled. "Ron, sweetheart. Don't be sorry. I completely understand...well, not really but I understand what you're trying to say." she reassured him. "You do?" he said. She nodded smiling and then kissing him lightly on the lips. "Ronald Billius Weasley, .mine. Forever. 'Til death do us part. Until the day we both stop breathing, and even after that. I'm yours." she told him staring him straight in the eyes during her entire spiel. She kissed him tenderly and then he pulled away. "So you understand what I'm saying? I just don't want us to drift apart, I need you in my life Hermione. More than anyth-" he started. She put her finger to his lips so he would stop talking. "You have me." she whispered two inches away from his face resting her forehead on his. "Besides we still have nine months to ourselves." she laughed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Ron." she whispered against his lips. "I love you more Hermione." he whispered back. she sighed and nested her head under his chin and listened to his heart, as always. Everynight, this is how they fell asleep.

She had guessed it was sometime around three in the morning she had gotten out of bed and walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat, if Ron hadn't cleaned them out yet. She was never the type of person to eat late at night or be hungry all the time but she'd assumed it was because she was pregnant. While rummaging through their cubbards she had finally found canned soup and decided to heat it up in the microwave. Too bad she was too short to reach it on the top shelf so she walked over to the kitchen tabel, grabbed a chair, and started climbing in reach for the can. All of the sudden she felt something grab her from behind and kissing her stomach. "Need some help love?" Ron laughed. "Yes please." she smiled in embarrassment. He lifted his wife off of the wooden chair from the table set that Charlie had sent them for thier wedding. "You do know what time it is right?" he said setting her down and reaching for the soup. "About three fifteen?" she guessed. he smiled back at her. "What are you doing up this late at night anyway? You should be asleep we both have to work tomorrow morning." he told her. "I know, I know. I was just craving some soup is all." she said sticking her tongue out at him. "You've never fancied a can of, 'Delicious Tomato in a Can' at three in the morning before darling." he said reading the can. "Don't forget, it's not just me that gets hungry anymore." she said pointing to her stomach. "Oh, right." he laughed. He popped the top of the can off and dumped it in a pan and put it on the stove. Hermione's jaw dropped. "R-Ron... what are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm making you soup?" he questioned her. "Yes, b-but... you're ACTUALLY making me soup. I've never seen you cook without magic before." she laughed. "Well then lets hope we have more o' this 'Delicious in a Can' rubbish just in case this goes sour." he laughed at her. He walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Hi." he whispered and then kissed her cheek. "You look rather cute at three thirty in the morning, did you know that?" he kissed her other cheek. "No, I didn't. But thank you for the update on how I look in the middle of the night with one of your old t-shirts on, owl slippers, and my hair tossed up love." she smiled back and pecked him on the lips. She leaned her head away and sniffed the air and started laughing. "Um. Ron. You should probably stick to magic from now on." she laughed. "And why is that?" he asked her. "Well, just because...the soup is burning love." she laughed again. "Bloody hell. I can't do anything the Muggle way." he groaned. He'd been trying to do things the Muggle way lately so he could get used to them so he could help teach their child to do them the Muggle way so they're not all uptight with magic at the tip of their fingers. Obviously, he wasn't very good yet. Hermione cast a spell to heat the soup instantly poured it into a bowl, grabbed a spoon out of the drawer under the sink and walked back to their bedroom. She set her soup down on the bed-side table and put the spoon in her mouth and crawled into bed, sat up against the headboard and pulled the comforter up to her elbows, grabbed her soup and began slurping. A few minutes later Ron walked in and leaned against the doorframe where their bedroom door closed. He laughed while she was mid slurp. "What are you laughing at?" she said with a mouth full of tomato soup. "You." he laughed again. "And why may I ask am I so funny just eating a bowl of soup?" she asked him after she swalloed. "You're not, you're adorable. You with your little soup bowl all tucked into bed." he smiled again crawling into bed next to her. Out of all the things Ron was saying about sharing Hermione, this was one he was going to miss most. Just being able to sit peacefully and watch her adorably eat her soup in bed. He kissed her on the cheek. "G'Night love."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no idea why it's been taking me a lot longer to update lately:P Sorry to keep you waiting! Oh, and my "Y" key is sticking so if theres a word or two missing a Y, well, that's why. haha (that was punny). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own all of these beautiful characters or Harry Potter.

Ron rolled over to see an empty pillow and the covers pushed back. Seconds later he heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen down the hall. "Mione?" he groaned out their bedroom door to his wife, obviously going insane, in the kitchen. "It's like 7 am can't this wait until later?" he griped scratching his head and ruffling his hair. He heard her laugh and then cracked a smile. As he reached the end of the hall way he heard the banging of the kitchen ware come to a halt. Cautiously walking around the corner into the kitchen he stood there in shock at his adorable wife in an apron with hearts printed all over it smiling at him with flour all over her face. "Goodmorning." she smiled. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on." Ron giggled. "I highly doubt that." Hermione replied. Ron shook his head and walked over to his blushing wife, swept her off her feet and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodmorning beautiful." he sighed. He set Hermione back on her feet and turned around to see stacks of dishes in the sink. "Not that I'm not a fan of, all this," he said waving around her outfit, "but, what in the bloody hell are you doing? Especially so early in the morning?" he asked her. "It's nothing." she whispered looking up at him. "Well, obviously it's something. Why won't you tell me?" he said. "Because it would ruin everything. Now why don't you be a good boy and go back to bed for a few more hours while I finish up in here." she smiled sneakily at him. He narrowed his eyes into hers. She broke is stare by pecking him on the lips. "Lets go you." she said grabbing his wrist and leading him back down the long hall to their cozy bedroom. "But Herm-" "Sssh!" Hermione stopped him. She walked him over to their bed and plopped him down. You would think they'd be the kind of people with a large bed with loads of pillows piled up, but that was the opposite. Ron and Hermione had a small bed that they'd agreed on about a month or two after they'd gotten married mainly for the reason that they just liked being close to eachother when they slept. "You. Stay. Here." she said poking his nose with each word. He kissed her finger. "Yes ma'am." he laughed. Ron decided to curl back up in the covers and catch a few more hours sleep.

Hermione went back to the kitchen beggining on the dishes. There was a knock on the door. It was Ginny. Hermione opened the door to see her sister-in-law carrying bags of food and other party supplies. "Did you get rid of him?" she whispered. Hermione laughed quietly. "Yes, he went back to bed. If we're lucky we have a few more hours until he wakes up." she filled her in. "Why don't you just lock the door?" Ginny questioned her. "Because that'll just fuel it. He already thinks somethings going on, lets not make it worse." she told her. "Oh, right. Good idea." Ginny agreed. "Okay. So, put the food on the table and I'll help you unpack the other bags." Hermione ordered Ginny. After a few minutes of getting everything unpacked and set up they both flopped onto the couch with their hands flat on their stomachs. They looked at eachother and laughed. "I can't beleive he has no idea." Ginny laughed. "Well, you know Ron. Always clueless even if it's sitting right infront of him." Hermione laughed. "Don't you think he'll think it's weird that we're doing this?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Maybe, but theres food so either way I don't think he'll care." Hermione said. "Well isn't that the truth." Ginny said in agreement. After about five minutes, Ginny turned her head over to see Hermione half asleep. She poked her cheek. "Hermioneeeee. Hellooooo. We've got to put up the rest of the decorationsssss. Hermioneeeee." she teased. Hermione groaned. "I was only asleep for five minutes." she complained with her eyes still shut. "We've only put out the food, we still need to put of the balloons and streamers." Ginny told her. "Oh alright. I still don't understand why you couldn't have Harry help us with this. For Merlin's sake we're only two pregnant women setting up our own decorations for our own baby shower. I've never heard of it!" Hermione complained, once again. "Well I didn't want Ron to suspect anymore than he already was, and besides, if Ron didn't have to help, then I don't think Harry should have to either." Ginny argued. "The only reason Ron doesn't know is because he still thinks there's this whole competition between the four of us, and us having a baby shower together would just prove him more right. And THAT my friend, is something we don't need at the moment." Hermione argued. "Alright, alright. Let's just put up the rest of the decorations and get it over with." Ginny concluded. For the next half an hour they hung up streamers, balloons, fake raddles, and ribbons all around Ron and Hermione's flat. When finished, the girls decided they deserved a much needed rest. Once again, they plopped themselves down on the couch and dozed off for a good twenty minutes until they heard footsteps walking down the hallway from Ron and Hermione's room. Hermione hit Ginny in the leg with her half clenched fist. "Gin...I- I think he's awake." she mumbled. "Just stay here and see if he even notices anything." Ginny mumbled back. So, there they sat.

"Mmmmm. Something smells delicious. Hermione?" Ron smiled. He looked over to see his sister and his wife sprawled out on their leather sectional barely asleep. "Gin? When did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in. Hermione, why are there balloons up everywhere?" He kept asking question after question until he finally gave up becuase neither of them were answering and headed straight for the food. Ron grabbed one of the chicken wings off a plate when it was almost to his mouth he heard Hermione move on the couch. "Expelliarmus!" the chicken wing flew out of Ron's hand and onto the floor. "No. Eating. The food." Hermione demanded him. "Well where in the bloody hell did this come from and why is it in my kitchen?" Ron moaned. Hermione got up from the couch and Ginny woke up. Ron's complaining sounded like a five year old boy whining to his mum because he couldn't get the candy he saw in the store. "Um, well. Gin, why don't you tell Ron about...all of...this?" Hermione asked her sounding confused. "Why should I tell him? He's YOUR husband." she retorted. "Yes, but, he's YOUR brother." Hermione told her. "Yes, but didn't you vow to him that you'd always tell him the truth no matter how ugly?" Ginny counter argued. All this time Ron was glancing back and forth between the bickering pregnant women who stood before him. Hermione sighed. "Oh, alright." She turned to Ron, grabbed him by the wrists. "Ron. My sweet, loving, sexy husband, father of my child-"she started, "Oh just get on with it already! No need to sugar coat it." Ginny but in. "Alright alright. Ron. All the food, and decorations, and well...stuff, um...It's for mine and Gin's baby shower. And it's sort of, well toady. 2:00 to be exact." Hermione sighed with releif when she finished. "Oh. Um. Why didn't you ask me for help?" Ron looked confused. "Because I know how you feel about baby showers and how you keep saying that Ginny and Harry are competing with us and I didn't want that to ruin what we're doing today. Are you mad?" Hermione tried to give a sympathetic face but she didn't think it would help much. "Of course I'm not mad. A little concerned, yes, but not mad." Ron told Hermione staring so deep into her head that it was like Ginny wasn't even there. "Good." Hermione said softly. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "I love you." she whispered. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Ron laughed quietly and kissed her on the nose. Ginny cleared her throat. "Um hello? Yeah. Hi. I'm still here." Ron lauged and smiled back at Hermione who didn't even look up. "Well, obviously I didn't care." Ron told Ginny slightly looking away from Hermione. Ron looked down at Hermione's stomach kissed it softly, and then leaned back up and kissed her on the forehead. "'I'll see you later." he whispered against her lips. And with that, Ron walked back down the hall and back into their bedroom. Hermione kept quiet until she heard the door close behind him. "Isn't he just the sweetest?" Hermione burst into a smile. Ginny stood there emotionless. "Excuse me while I puke." Ginny laughed. "Oh shut it. I bet you're just the same with Harry." Hermione laughed back. "Actually, no not quite that mushy, but almost. I have to admit, even though he is my brother, that was adorable. Is he always like that?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and smiled. "Usually. Sometimes it gets so bad I make him stop because he'll probably lose it but normally he's just sweet. Ever since the baby stuff he's been a lot more gentle. Weird huh?" she explained. "Yeah. Weird." Ginny agreed. "More like disgusting." Ginny giggled. "Ginny Potter you take that back! Ron's just being himself. Sometimes he can't even help it." Hermione told her, once agian. "Okay, okay. Let's just finish and clean up the mess you two made. We can discuss my brother's so called, 'sweetness' later." Ginny smiled and started to wipe the barbeque sauce off the floor from the flung chicken wing.

-  
>"Bye!" Hermione and Ron called out their door to Ginny and Harry who were leaving their flat. Ron flopped down on the couch and Hermione joined him. Ron picked up Hermione's legs and swung them over his lap. "Well, that was successful." Ron smiled down at Hermione. "Yes, yes it was." she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Ron slipped off Hermione's slippers and started giving her a foot rub. "Ron. Why are you like this?" she smiled. "Like what? You told me you love my foot rubs." Ron told her, looking confused. She laughed softly. "No Ron, I do, I love your foot rubs. It's just, why are you so sweet all of the time? After all I did to you when we were in school and when we first got married and even before that. Now, you act like it never even happened." Hermione was serious now. "'Mione, just because you were mean to me doesn't mean I have the right to be a total jerk to my wife, let alone the woman carrying my child." He said smiling and rubbing her stomach. "Besides, I like treating you like this. It makes me feel good;To see you happy.'' He smiled<p>


End file.
